World Of Pirates Online 2016
WORLD Of Pirates Online 2016 *Basic Information* Website Server: http://world-of-pirates-online.com/ Register Server: http://world-of-pirates-online.com/index.php?act=register Donwload Server: http://world-of-pirates-online.com/index.php?act=downloads&cid=1 Facebook Page: https://www.facebook.com/worldofpiratesonline FacebooK Group: https://www.facebook.com/groups/951659268311277/?fref=ts Forum Server: http://world-of-pirates.boards.net/ Features Information: Solo Exp: 15x Party Exp: 20x Drop Rate: 10x Fairy Exp: 2000x Max Leveling: 120 Max Pet Leveling: 101 (Special Fruits to 126) *Leveling Guide* - First make a lv8 by Lucky Packet or kill monster ouside argent city - Second find mentor or friend help u lv to 45 and follow to Leveling Maze if is open if not use Sand Bags you can find NPC in Argent City Leveling Helper - If u earn Lv110 by bags then u must leveling in Aurora Area or Dark Area or if u are rich or have money buy bags from Leveling Helper Bags Lv 6 - 7 - 8 - Max Leveling is 120 you can leveling to disciple - DS and FC Leveling u go to Dream Island and follow to NPC DS & FC and get card and click for it *Money Guide* - You can exchange Fairy Coins, Signets, to money in Fairy NPC. - You can AFK in Game and ear money 50k for AFK - You can go to Demonic World and every one kill by monster is 1 million dollar note - You can earn money from bosses and chests and other monster... get rewards from maps -... more ways u can check in game *How to Get Kals?* - You can chop wood and exchange for Kals in Angel isle - You can get Kals in Demonic Worlds - You can get Kals in Kyjj Arena Chests - You can get Kals in Boss of Abaddon - ...more ways u can check in game *How to Get Gems?* - You can buy unique Gems in Gem Seller - You can buy advanced Gems by Fairy Coins - You can get BD Gems by chop wood or Bounty PK Mobs and Lv 55 can farm in Kyjj Arena 1 - You can get Azrael Gems by boss, kals, win maps,... - You can get Chipped Gems by reputation, win maps, boss, DS FC *Server Quests* - Newbie Quest - Chaos Argent Quest - Immortal Bosses - RB 4 Quest *Main Citys* - Argent City - Icicle City - Shaitan City - Dream Island - Angel Island *Server Maps* - Chaos Argent - Bounty PK - Demonic World - Demonic World 2 - Death Circle - Death Match - Wonderland Island - Kyjj Arenas - Ice Arena - Spring Arena - Summer Arena - Dark Swamp - Abbadon City 1-3 - Death Valley - other maps by outland and ... other places *Server Fairy* - Mordo Junior - Angela Junior - Auguse Pets 1-4 - Dragon Spirit - Thunder Pet - Dark Pet - Light Pet - Green Mordo Junior - Pink Mordo Junior *Server Items* * Unseal 55-85 / Weapons / Rings * Unseal 95 * Kylin Set / Weapons / Rings * Red Set / Weapons / Rings * Yellow Set / Weapons / Rings * World Set / Weapons / Rings NOTICE: This is also less familiarity with the server is that much more needs to be just Register a game and download and see for yourself Stay tuned GM TEAM WOPO!